Orígenes: Tierra 8
by Acero 12
Summary: Paris, un joven muchacho, es el único guerrero que solventa una rebelión contra el régimen que vacila a una parte de la humanidad. Conocerá a un guerrero que podrá ayudarlo en su misión y a una muchacha que podría cambiar su percepción de las cosas.
**¡Hola!, ¿cómo andan? Hoy vengo con un OS que se me ocurrió ésta misma noche. Me quedé viendo una vieja telenovela argentina mientras lo escribía xD (no, no copié nada, la novela no tiene NADA que ver con éste OS).**

 **Les presento Tierra 8, una idea algo rara, pero creo que es interesante para ser un futuro post apocalíptico XD.**

* * *

 ** _Orígenes: Tierra 8._**

Aún no entiendo que fue lo que ocurrió; pareciera que aquel deseo de igualdad que tanto clamaban "lxs defensorxs de la igualdad de géneros" eran simples palabras vacías. Me siento extraño, ya que si Liu Kang hubiese ganado el torneo de Mortal Kombat y no Sonya, creo que sería un mundo totalmente mejor y diferente.

Todo comenzó cuando Sonya derrotó a Shang Tsung rápidamente en el torneo, ganando el título de campeona sin enfrentar a Goro. Fue extraño, debido a que muchos comentaron que Sonya apenas tuvo una pelea y atacó a Tsung, asesinándolo en el proceso. Las feministas de la tercera ola tomaron todo esto a su favor para aumentar su ego y deseos falsos de "igualdad".

Los hombres solamente tenemos dos opciones en éste mundo: ser esclavos de las feministas o ser "letrados" en los famosos "Estudios de Género". Elegí lo segundo y encontré tremendas contradicciones, mostrándolas a nueva mandataria, Sonya Blade XI. Al ser la heroína del feminismo, ellas elegían una emperatriz en el mundo y se colocaban el nombre de Sonya o alguna otra "valuarte" como Frida Kahlo, por ejemplo.

Mi vida entera se basó en lo siguiente: me oponía a las ideas de que las mujeres eran las víctimas pobres, cuando ellas siempre nos domaban y usaban como malditos esclavos. Sentía que era injusto que las mujeres pudiesen hacernos lo que sea mientras que una mínima defensa podía significar la muerte para los hombres.

Recuerdo que fui violado por tres feministas. Digo violado porque eso es lo que fue al día de hoy; en su tiempo creí que ellas me querían, pero eso era un error; solamente era un número más para ellas.

Los años me hicieron madurar, y con ello comencé a entrenarme. Cambié mis hábitos alimenticios—ya que en nuestro mundo se come de una forma abismal— y la comida que ingería se volvió más sana. Dejé de comer comida chatarra, comencé a comer cosas un poco más sanas. Curiosamente, la carne que hacía tan mal según el régimen comenzó a darme más fuerzas y me quitó la anemia que padecí toda mi vida. Balanceé carne con verduras, teniendo un físico que tildaron de "cosificado" mis compañeros de trabajo.

Aún sigo pensando que los hombres del siglo XXI realmente fueron estúpidos y fácilmente é idiotas. "Ellos podrían haber evitado todo esto, ¡toda ésta mierda de mundo pudo ser evitada!" di un golpe a un vidrio en un ataque de ira, destrozándolo, aunque cortándome la mano un poco. Apreté mi puño con fuerza por el dolor provocado de ésta "munda perfecta e ideal" y recordé cuando quise destruir sólo aquel régimen.

 _Unos años atrás, decidí encargarme sólo del régimen feminista. Recuerdo como hackeé sus sistemas, adentrándome en la base militar principal, cuyo nombre era "Las Luchadoras. Lo bueno es que la mayoría de las mujeres en éste mundo son gordas con pelo teñido de múltiples colores. ¿Lo malo? Usan muchos robots de alta gama y tecnología…, realmente un tipo que maneje el metal sería un golpe de gracia para ellos._

 _Al luchar contra esos robots, pude destruir a algunos con mis propios puñetazos, pero ellos eran demasiados, siendo obligado a escapar o morir para el intento._

 _Hice explotar la base para poder escapar o no estaría escribiendo esto en un diario íntimo._

Soldado que huye para una guerra sirve para otra, dice el refrán; a pesar de esto, nunca más intenté luchar contra el régimen. No encuentro guerreros que me ayuden en ésta cruzada. Sólo soy un hombre que teme quedar en el olvido. Mis ataques son asociados a "un machirulo opresor" o a un invento más del feminismo: un grupo terrorista que quiere "destruir el orden perfecto" creado por esos seres inmundos.

La verdad es que tengo mucho desprecio por Sonya Blade; ella arruinó a éste mundo con su victoria. Si sólo hubiera sido detenida a tiempo, seguramente las cosas serían diferentes hoy en día.

Estos últimos cinco años han sido complicados para mí; puedo mantenerme en forma, como lo que encuentro—ratas y cucarachas generalmente—, tomo algo de agua que realmente no es potable y debería matarme, pero por alguna razón estoy vivo. Agradezco que las tuberías son gigantes y uno puede mantenerse vivo allí. Siempre llevo mi diario íntimo a mano, por si algún día muero, espero alguien pueda leer mis memorias.

Huelo al cromosoma doble X por aquí. ¿Una mujer en mi escondite?, ¡maldición, me encontraron!

—¡Hola!, ¿hay alguien aquí?—escuché decir a una voz.

No lo pensé; calculé los pasos y di media vuelta, dándole una patada voladora a la mujer, que cayó al suelo inconsciente. Si bien festejé la victoria rápida, quise morirme al ver que esa mujer no parecía una mujer feminista.

Era bella en verdad. Tez trigueña; cabello negro; una musculosa blanca; pantalones negros de mezclilla; y unas zapatillas rojas con bordes y cordones blancos. Era esbelta y delgada; tuve que levantar su remera y vi su pecho totalmente depilado; luego debí tocar su entrepierna, notando su vagina con muy poco vello, tuve que verla y estaba del mismo color que su cabello, sin tinturas raras de colores. Para asegurarme, levanté sus axilas, donde noté que no había ni un pelo, al contrario, toqué una y noté que era suave y lisa. Era una mujer como aquellas que leí en el pasado. Una mujer "cosificada", como dicen los libros de los Siglos XX y XXI.

La vestí, arreglé y prometí disculparme con ella más adelante. Volví a oler, sintiendo más olor a cromosoma doble X, aunque éste era un hedor repugnante. Noté que eran las feministas en verdad; ése olor a nulos baños se notaba a kilómetros. Tomé a la chica por temor a que la conviertan en una de ellas; una mujer tan bella no puede ser transformada en uno de esos orcos dije por lo bajo, cargándola en mi espalda y corriendo hacia el otro lado, donde corrí aproximadamente tres kilómetros por las tuberías, donde había demasiada suciedad, pero por suerte era lisa. Claro que olvidé un pequeño detalle: las tuberías tenían un fin…, y de allí salías a la superficie.

Al correr tan velozmente, ambos caímos por el final de la tubería, donde extrañamente caímos ambos de pie y lentamente. Decidí no preguntarme nada de ello…, porque vi a cincuenta robots con gordas feministas dentro de ellos y pensé que sería el final.

Cerré los ojos esperando el fin mío y de la joven chica, aunque algo pasó. Abrí los ojos y vi a los robots reducidos a mero polvo. Escuché unos pasos, apoyé a la chica en suelo y arrojé otra patada voladora al darme vuelta, donde ésta vez me agarraron el pie y mandaron a volar al suelo.

—Tienes buenos reflejos, pero te falta mucho por mejorar—comentó él.

Levanté la mirada, notando que era un hombre alto con una túnica marrón que tapaba todo su cuerpo. Éste se quitó la túnica, mostrándose como un hombre… ¡¿blanco?!

—¡¿Eres caucásico?! ¡Los caucásicos están virtualmente extintos!

—No soy de éste universo, muchacho. Veo que Helena recibió una de tus patadas—me dijo, explicándome que lo dedujo por el golpe de ella en su rostro. Él tocó su rostro, dejándole la parte golpeada como nueva —. Sígueme y te contaré todo.

Él cargó a Helena y me indicó que toque su hombro. De un segundo a otro, ambos aparecimos en un lugar totalmente distinto.

Estábamos en una base secreta; había mucha agua potable para tomar, con grandes columnas y pilares sosteniendo un gran techo. Parecía todo hecho de hormigón por su gran resistencia.

La base tenía dos pisos; el piso de abajo tenía mesas, heladeras, estanterías llenas de comida y muchas bebidas para consumir, mientras el piso alto tenía mucha ropa, camas, baños y distintos utensilios para el aseo personal.

—¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?—me preguntó aquel hombre, le respondí con mi nombre mientras admiraba la base secreta—, con que Paris, ¿eh? Interesante. Mi nombre es Magnus, por si te interesa. Es increíble como se cumplió aquello que pregoné en Tierra 2, mi mundo natal.

Miré a aquel hombre y le pregunté a que se refería, recibiendo una respuesta aterradora.

Magnus me contó acerca de su mundo natal: en inicios del Siglo XXI, él ya notaba como el feminismo estaba comenzando a absorber a la humanidad y dividirla en odios, colocando a las mujeres como buenas y víctimas, en tanto el género maligno recaía en los hombres. Algo que, a mi parecer, hicieron aquí en nuestro universo. Él me explicó que ahora en su mundo pondría una mano de hierro implacable para evitar esto, sin importarle la "inferior" vida humana, como dice él.

Me comentó que mi mundo es la llamada Tierra 8. Agradecí su información y le pregunté quien ganó el torneo de Mortal Kombat, recibiendo la respuesta que imaginaba saber: Liu Kang.

—Por más que lo quieras hacer, el Liu Kang que ganó el torneo no es el mismo que vi por última vez. Pareciera que se volvió loco de remate por un simple amor. Locuras de enamorados—siseó con desgano. Noté en él un interés nulo en el amor.

Le pregunté sobre él y me resumió en simples cuentas porque odiaba el feminismo: estaba destruyendo todo lo que consideraba correcto para justificar un "repulsivo" libertinaje.

Magnus me comentó que analizó a distintos guerreros en los archivos de datos del feminismo radical cuando destruyó una de sus tantas bases—lo cual me dejó impresionado—, encontró mis datos, los de Helena, que me buscaba para contarme ello—su origen es griego aunque descienda de árabes, me dijo— y otros guerreros que iría buscando.

Al final de la charla, me preguntó porque le sorprendía mi apariencia, cuando yo presentaba los mismos rasgos que él: cabello castaño, tez blanca y una barba muy larga. Le conté que soy descendiente de la última familia caucásica del planeta y que nací en Francia; él sólo asintió, mandándome a dar un baño y arreglarme un poco.

Luego de bañarme, rasurarme y cambiar mi ropa vieja por unos pantalones jogging negros, una remera del mismo color y unas zapatillas azules. He de admitir que hacía mucho tiempo no utilizaba una ropa tan cómoda.

—Paris, si estás aquí, es por lo mismo que busqué a Helena y al resto que iré buscando—comentó—. ¿Quieres destruir el régimen de una vez por todas? Yo puedo entrenarlos y enseñarles muchas cosas.

—Antes de responderte, ¿por qué quieres ayudarnos?

—Busco el balance de éste mundo y ésta "munda perfecta" es algo que ha roto el equilibrio. Si bien podría hacerlo sólo, ustedes necesitan saber lo necesario para reconstruir éste mundo más adelante, Paris. Mi pregunta es, ¿estás dentro?

No pensé mucho su propuesta, acepté sin chistar y nos dimos un apretón de manos.

Éste aliado luce extraño, pero si él desea salvar a nuestro mundo, entonces es uno de los nuestros.

* * *

 **Espero ésta idea les haya agradado. Introduje a Paris y Helena. Sí, me inspiré en los griegos. Esto se ampliará en El Viajero de Mundos.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **PD: Debí usar las comillas comunes porque no me deja usar las otras FF.**


End file.
